Ifreet
An ifreet (also spelled efreet, efrite, ifrit, afreet, afrite, and afrit) is the second-highest class of djinn. They are malevolent and powerful beings with great wisdom that feed off adoration. Introduction Ifreet are a class of djinn with an affinity for fire and heat. As such, they tend to run hotter than humans, anywhere from 100-120ºF (37-49ºC). They typically live thousands of years. When angry, and especially when hungry and/or feeding, an ifreet can distort their features. Their hair turns anywhere from gray to white, their eyes turn red, shades and parts of the eye affected varying depending on ferocity, and their facial features become elongated, pointed, and slanted. It is believed that this distortion is a glimpse of an ifreet's true form while in The Unseen. Due to their malevolent and chaotic nature, ifreet are almost exclusively dark fae, but there are a few who choose to be light fae. The Unseen : Djinn normally reside in a separate plane of existence called “The Unseen". The existence of this realm is kept highly secret and therefore few non-djinn even know of it at all, much less any significant details. What is known is that djinn’s powers are nearly limitless there, often able to conjure food. However, djinn are the only creatures that exist there. Since djinn cannot feed or mark each other, many often cross into the visible universe to feed and cause mischief. It is also believed that due to the chaotic nature of djinn, their plane is in a perpetual state of anarchy. Origins : Ifrit are supernatural creatures in Arabic and Islamic cultures. They are in a class of infernal Jinn, spirits below the level of angels, noted for their strength and cunning. An ifrit is an enormous winged creature of fire, either male or female, who lives underground and frequents ruins. Ifrits live in a society structured along ancient Arab tribal lines, complete with kings, tribes, and clans. They generally marry one another, but they can also marry humans. While ordinary weapons and forces have no power over them, they are susceptible to magic, which humans can use to kill them or to capture and enslave them. Powers and Abilities Adoring Touch : When there is no natural adoration present off which an ifreet can feed, much like a succubus can force attraction, an ifreet can touch someone and force them to feel adoration towards the ifreet. The reactions of this touch vary. Sometimes the target expresses the feeling sexually, other times it can be just a string of compliments, or an overwhelming desire to be friendly. A common side effect of the touch is a slight rise in body temperature. Teleportation : Ifreet can teleport in the blink of an eye. The distance ifreet can teleport is dependent on their individual level of power. However, all ifreet can teleport to places they cannot seen and have never seen. Most ifreet cannot only teleport themselves, but a few exceptional individuals can manage to teleport more, although it is still incredible difficult and dangerous. Unique Powers : Each ifreet has another power unique to each individual. Some can turn into animals or inanimate objects, others can manipulated the elements. It can be almost anything, though fire is often a common theme. Longevity : Among the many classes of djinn, a unique trait of ifreet is they age similarly to humans so they can live amongst them and feed off adoration relatively unnoticed. Though overall ifreet can live several thousand years, in the plane where humans and fae live side-by-side, ifreet can only survive about seventy years. Their bodies age like humans do, wrinkling, wearing down, and eventually dying if they so choose. However, at any point, ifreet can also choose to return to the Unseen for several decades to restore their youth. This is the only way ifreet can fully live their typical multi-millennial lifespan. : In recent centuries, most ifreet cross into the visible universe, enjoy several decades of human adoration, usually as some sort of public figure, retire, then return to the Unseen to restore their bodies. After sufficient time has passed for their legacy to fade, they once again enter the visible universe with a new identity, and live out several more decades feeding off humanity. They continue this cycle over the millennia until they have exhausted their true lifespans. : Ifreet can succumb to the full spectrum of human diseases, even cancer, and returning to their plane of existence will not cure them. This is the reason most ifreet do not remaine in the visible universe much past the human age of fifty. : It is rumored, that the longest living ifreet in history was over 5,000 years old and saw the birth of human civilization. Weaknesses Enslavement of the Djinn : Ifreet are a class of djinn , and as such, they can be magically bound into a lamp or directly to a master through marking. :* Lamp ::: They can be tricked into a “lamp" through a variety of ways. The only ways they can be freed is if the person in possession of the lamp dies as a consequence of the deal made with the djinn, or by somehow destroying the lamp. While trapped in a lamp, djinn no longer have the need to feed, but still can in the rare occasion someone is trapped inside with them. When physically inside the lamp, their powers are the same as in the outside world. When being called from the lamp by a master, their powers are tremendously increased, reflecting their powers in the Unseen, in order to perform what appear to be wishes. The limitations of their power is unique to each djinn. Djinn also cannot be killed while trapped in a lamp unless someone manages to infiltrate the lamp and kill them from the inside. :* Marking ::: Djinn can also be controlled if marked. This can be almost anything, a bite mark, a brand, a scar, a bruise, a tattoo, etc. just as long as it’s personal to the marker or charmed. For example: succubi can mark djinn with hickeys; most animal-shifters can mark djinn with bites; species like dwarves and elves with ancient and magical languages can mark djinn with runes. A djinn is not free from a mark until the person who marked them dies. A djinn can be marked by multiple people. While marked, a djinn’s power is unchanged. ::: If the mark is in the form of a wound of some sort, such as a bruise or a bite, it will heal. However, djinn cannot unnaturally speed up the healing process through their own means. For example: suppose an ifreet gets bitten by an animal-shifter. The wound will heal in time, and while an ifreet can heal to the point of making the wound non-fatal, that will not take any time off the healing process. However, an ifreet can go about healing or removing a mark through outside means, such as a serket or magic. : While bound to their master, djinn mostly have physical and mental autonomy and can talk back and be rude to their master, unless it goes in direct conflict with the master’s orders. For example: if the master commands the djinn to seduce someone, despite whatever natural emotions the djinn would feel, the djinn's emotions would change to seductive and aroused if it were necessary to fulfill the command. The djinn also cannot bring any direct harm to the master. Meaning, djinn cannot feed on or attack their masters in any way. However, they can indirectly plot to have the master killed, usually as an “unforeseen" consequence of the deal made with the djinn. Iron : Like all djinn, ifreet are afraid of pure iron and easily susceptible to iron-poisoning. As one of the highest classes of djinn, spilling the blood of a ifreet in almost any way with something of pure iron is an almost guaranteed way to kill them. Feeding/Healing Normal Feed : As an ifreet, Jesse feeds off adoration. This can be done in a variety of ways: a compliment, mental or vocal; sexual, romantic, and platonic feelings; positive thoughts about him; an applauding crowd; and many other ways. It doesn’t have to be through direct contact, an ifreet just needs to be in the same room and focused on that person. : The way an ifreet feeds is similar to how a succubus feeds. While succubi can only feed off sexual energy and ifreet can feed off almost any positive energy directed toward them, ifreet feeding is not as efficient. The amount of sustenance an ifreet gets from a single killing feed is about half what the average succubus would get. Regeneration : Another comonality between succubus feeding and ifreet feeding is accelerated healing. However, like sustence, an ifreet also doesn’t regenerate as much as a succubus. While some succubi can grow back appendages from a good enough feed, the most an ifreet can do is make their wounds non-fatal. It doesn’t matter if they kill ten people, they physically can’t heal past that stage. Any other further healing must be done through external methods or time. Sensation : Though the sensation of feeding largely varies from victim to victim, there are a few things that are constant. When an ifreet feeds, they personally experience euphoria and heat. : From the victim's perspective, light feeds are detectable but only as discomfort. Strong feeds are often described a searing tear into the very soul. However, both of these sensations are often disregarded by the intense adoration that is often caused by the adoring touch. Feeding During Sex : Occasionally, especially for the inexperienced, ifreet are sometimes unable to control themselves during sex and feed a little on their sexual partners. For most ifreet, it takes the combination of lust and love to lose control. Highly disciplined ifreet almost never lost control. :*'Sex and Love Combined' ::: When an ifreet feeds while experiencing lust and love at the same time, feeding works differently. Because the ifreet so strongly adores the victim, it opens another channel of energy-flow. At the same time the ifreet is feeding off the adoration from the victim, the adoration the ifreet is feeling flows out and into the victim. ::: As such, victims often experience a different sensation. Love and ecstasy mix with the pain and euphoria, negating the harrowing, soul-tearing sensation, and leaving slight erotic pain. Feed Signature : When an ifreet feeds to kill, it often appears to be a stroke. Occasionally it can appear to be a heat stroke, especially if the feed is done slowly and with aid of the adoring touch. Known Ifreet *Jesse St. James *Talia St. James